Bad Girl Serena?
by BunnyLillies
Summary: When the girls and Andrew throw Darien a surprise birthday party, Raye finds out some interesting things about Serena & Darien's love life. When she tells the girls they dare Serena to make out with him. Will she do the dare & if does what will happen?
1. Darien's Hot?

_**Chapter 1: Darien's…Hot?**_

"Yo, Serena! Earth to Serena!" Raye was trying to talk to Serena about the party tonight, but the blonde was focused on something else. What that was, was completely unknown to Raye. "SERENA!"

Serena yelped and jumped as her mind came back to reality. "What do you want Raye!?" she retorted angrily.

"I want to know if you're going tonight. Elizabeth is expecting all of us."

"Huh? What's going on tonight again?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "Geesh Meatball Head, can't remember your own boyfriend's birthday party?"

"What? But Darien said…"

"I don't care what Darien said. We're throwing him a surprise party at Andrew and Lizzy's house tonight. You do know how to dance don't you?"

"Dance? Well sure I know how to dance! Besides it's a party….I don't think there will be any dancing."

"You can be so naïve at times! We're having a party and we're all over 18! We'd go to a night club but Darien doesn't like them."

"Night club? Why would he go to one of those? And what does this have to do with his party?"

"We're gonna have our own night club at Andrew's! For his party! And you've never been clubbing with Darien?"

"Well no…why would I want to? And if he hates night clubs then what makes you think he'll like this party?"

"Geesh grow up Serena. Maybe if we give him a little taste of one we can get him to go with all of us some Friday or Saturday night."

"Grow up? I'm 18! And why would he go? I don't even wanna go!"

"Well then…it'll be an interesting night now won't it? Cause you're going to dance with him. I'm sure you have and more by now."

"What do you mean Raye?"

"Well isn't in obvious!? You guys have only been dating for four years! I'd figure you'd be married by now. Haven't you at least made out with him?"

"Made out? As in kissing? FRENCH kissing? Eww…"

"EWW?? Oh come on….you've been dating for four years and haven't even made out with him??"

"No why? What's the rush?"

"I guess nothing but man…hey Serena…" Raye had an exceptionally devious grin on her face.

"Hmm?"

"I've got a dare for you."

"Ooo…what is it?" Serena loved dares.

"Tonight, at the party…I dare you to make out with Darien."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah...oh come on Sere. You don't find Darien the least bit sexy?"

Serena blushed…sure she'd thought about it, but actually doing it? She had no experience! What if Darien didn't like it? What if she chickened out at the last minute? "Uhh….um…well….he's a…definitely cute…you know…handsome…"

Raye felt like slapping her head. "Oh come on Sere…make out with him! Please??"

"Why do YOU care so much?"

"Well I'm not quite sure but COME ON…please just do it!"

"Well….I'm not ready. I'll know when I am though."

"NOT READY? You've been dating him for FOUR YEARS!"

"Well…I don't know…I'll think about it ok? I'm not promising anything though! And you'll be the first to know if I do. Ok?"

"Oh alright….let's get over to Andrew's to put up these decorations."

"Yay…there's gonna be cake and ice cream there to right?"

"Yes Sere….lots and lots of sweets…come on, let's go."

Squeals of delight come from the bubbly blonde as she bounced up and down while walking out to Raye's car. "WHEE….party here I come!"

At Andrew's Apartment

"Little bit higher Lita! Ok…over to the left…nope back to the right just a bit…" Lita was getting very tired standing here and as much as she thought Andrew was hot, she could care less about the stupid banner.

"Andrew!" Lita was about to blow a fuse.

"huh?" Andrew was not even paying attention to Lita as he was now barking orders at Amy. "Hold on, Amy what are you doing!? Those don't go there…geesh….Mina!" A loud screech was heard as Mina dropped the glass she was holding.

"ANDREW!!" Lita was done playing nice, Andrew was gonna get it. "I AM DONE STANDING HERE! PUT UP YOUR OWN DAMN BANNER, I QUIT!!" And Lita stormed out the door just as Raye and Serena came in.

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh thank goodness you two are here! This is a disaster!" And Andrew went on and on about something, although Serena couldn't tell what.

"Andrew we're not your servants! Why did Lita storm out of here?"

Andrew just kept on talking oblivious to anything or anyone else.

"Andrew was having her put up the 'Happy Birthday' banner. Only he couldn't make up his mind where to put it and he wouldn't listen to her," spoke Amy.

"Ya and you guys are lucky! We've been over here for _hours_ today. What took you so long?"

"Well, Serena and I had a chat. But the rest of the decorations weren't exactly the easiest to find you know."

"Ooo a chat about what?" Mina asked.

"Mina, it's their chat…we don't have to know."

"Shut it Amy! I'm the goddess of love; I have a right to know!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Sometimes Mina took her role as Venus _way_ out of hand.

"We'll tell you Mina, but only cause Serena needs your help."

Serena gulped. "I-I do?"

"Yes you do. Serena told me she's never even made out with Darien!"

Mina froze and Amy turned a million shades of red. "WHAT?"

Serena wanted to run and hide. What was the big deal anyway? It's not like there's a rule or anything. What if there was though? No no no…she was just being paranoid…maybe.

"Well….I…uh…sorry?" Serena's figured out that when all else fails…just apologize, even if you have no clue what you're apologizing for.

"Serena…you've been dating him for how long?"

"Four years…" Serena mumbled.

"Sorry can't hear you."

"FOUR YEARS!" Serena screamed.

"Ok, lower the decibels Sere!"

"Like you have room to talk…" Raye whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing Mina…." Raye said innocently.

"Whatever…anyway, you've been dating for five years and NEVER made out with him? I'm surprised you haven't had sex with him!"

"Well you see Mina…" Serena began but really had no way of explaining herself. Again…what was the big deal anyway?

"Uh huh, I see alright."

"You do? Oh great now we can drop this and put up decorations before Darien gets here!" Serena moved to pick up the banner.

"Oh no…you're not getting out of this one Sere!"

Serena gulped…she hated when Mina got like this.

With Lita

"Stupid Andrew…why do I even like him? Maybe I'll meet some hot guy at the party tonight. Screw Andrew…he's taken anyway."

"Lita!"

Lita turned around to see none other than Andrew himself. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm really stressed about the party…I'm worried Darien won't like it."

"Oh…I think he'll love it. Besides…Serena's there."

"Ya but I don't think they'll do much."

"Why not?"

"They just don't. Trust me…if they had I'd be the first and only person Darien would tell."

"And what if he doesn't kiss and tell?"

"I know for a fact he does….at least to me." Andrew leaned closer to Lita.

"Oh and how?" _This is getting weird…_

"Because he's told me about everything else and I'm his best friend. It's just like Serena would tell you girls anything and everything."

"She didn't tell us about not talking to Darien when he went to America."

"Eh…it's an acceptation." Andrew was less and an inch away from Lita, blocking her against the wall.

"Uh..um…may..be.." Lita was fumbling for words. _What is he gonna do? He's really close…too close…_

*sigh* "Well we better get back in there." Andrew started walking towards his apartment door.

Lita breathed for the first time in what seemed like forever and walked after him.

Back with the girls

"Yes you will Serena! Now put it on!"

"I will not, there is nothing to prove in doing this! Darien loves me just the way I am!" Serena was now fully angry at her best friends, especially Raye and Mina. Can't they see this just isn't her?

"Guys if she doesn't want to then don't make her. It's Serena we're talking about."

"Oh yes it's Serena we're talking about. But what about you and Zoi?"

Amy blushed and walked away.

"Amy come back here and answer me! AMY!" Mina yelled after her.

Amy turned and froze. "Well….we….oh nothing."

"AMY SPILL!"

"Ok….we've made out…a lot. But that doesn't mean Sere has to! And she doesn't have to look like a whore to do it!" Amy blushed even more at the memories that were flooding back.

"SEE! Even bookworm-afraid-of-love-letters-Amy's made out with Zoisite! Why can't you with Darien?"

"Because…..because….because I find no reason to rush things!"

"BUT YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR FIVE YEARS!!" Mina's patience was running thin.

"Exactly, Serena don't you look Darien wants to?"

"Well…maybe. He's never pushed though, Raye."

"That's because he loves you. And I know for a fact he's at least given you signals."

"What? No he hasn't! And how would you know?"

"Because I've seen the look in his eyes after he kisses you. You don't think he thinks about you?"

"Well of course he thinks about me! I'm his girlfriend!"

"No Sere….not like that. You don't think…he's a guy for crying out loud Sere! Guy's mind wander….where maybe they shouldn't…"

"Huh? Wander? Wander where? He better not be cheating on me!"

Raye, Mina, and Amy hung their heads. This was never going to work. Serena was just too naive. And to think…they all know she's gonna have at least one kid. Which involves more than kissing…or lots of kissing.

"Serena…" Amy began. "Darien, while he loves you deeply, is a guy and guy's mind tends to be on sex. Not saying girls don't think about it too though…" Amy blushed. "but guys especially."

At that thought Serena blushed…hard and deep. Darien wanted sex? They were going to get married next spring. I guess it's somewhat of a rule to have sex on your wedding night, but she'd never thought about that. "He wants…what?"

"Sex Serena, sex. And it doesn't take too long to go from kissing….to in bed." Mina smirked, Serena was finally getting it. Maybe this would really work.

"Sex….uh…hmm…."

"It's biology Sere, plan biology sometimes (hopefully all the time) filled with emotions of love. Not saying do that…but take a step."

"Well…I…oh alright!" Serena didn't know why but the idea was starting to grow on her. "I'll make out with him. But…"

"But what?" the girls chorused.

"But you have to teach me how." Serena blushed nervously. She had no clue how to do this and she was not going to make a fool of herself in front of Darien. She did so often she CAN'T mess this up! After all…it feels like Darien is _perfect_.

The girls looked at her dumb found, waiting for her to say "Just kidding!". Unfortunately…it never came.

"Well…um—"

"Hey guys sorry we took so long! We're back, with more decorations and we picked up Darien's cake!" Lita and Andrew came bursting threw the door along with Lizzy.

"Yo girls, long time no see!"

All four girls just stared at them. "Ya...Lizzy, Lita, Andrew's room…NOW."

Lita and Lizzy looked at each other and then back and the girls. What could they possibly want? And why couldn't they say it in front of Andrew? And was Amy…blushing?

"Oh I see how it is, can't even talk around me now!"

"Andrew shut it!" Raye snapped. "Girls now!"

"Ok ok…we're coming." Lita turned to Lizzy with a look of come-on-this-must-be-important. And they followed the girls into Andrew's bedroom.

"Ok, so what's all this about anyway?"

"We need help! _Girl_ help."

"With what Mina?"

"Serena and Darien, that's who Lita."

"Serena and Darien? Are they fighting or something?"

"No no no, nothing like that Lizzy. Serena has told us she's never made out with Darien. We dared her to make out with him tonight at the party and at first she refused, but she says she will. Problem is….she says she doesn't know how."

"Oh wow…doesn't know how? Aren't you just born with natural knowledge of this?"

"Guess Serena isn't Lita. Question is, how do we teach her…and fast!"

Everyone was at a loss for words. Serena kept her head down, wondering if this was really the right thing to do.

"Girls…maybe…maybe I shouldn't."

"What? No, but you seriously don't know how to do this?"

"Well…I've heard stories….I mean, I know what to do. But…it's hard to explain! This isn't a good idea!"

"Yes it is, don't worry. It really just comes in the moment."

"Oh that helps a lot Mina." Serena couldn't believe this, one moment they're bugging her to suck off Darien's face, the next it's 'Oh we're sorry, we don't know how to teach you. But don't worry, it comes naturally!'

"Serena, if it helps, do this when it's right for you. We, as your friends, shouldn't be pushing you. If the moment comes to tonight then great….if not, well…who cares?"

"Thanks Liz. I wish my so-called-bffs would get that!" _But…this actually is starting to sound fun. GAH! Don't think like that Sere!_

"Fine, but will you wear this please?"

Serena froze. _Well…it does look cute…well down right sexy…I bet Darien would like it…hmm_

"Serena? Earth to Serena!"

Serena snapped back to reality and just stared at her friends. "Alright….I'll…I'll wear it. How do you get it on anyway?"

Mina and Raye bounced up and down shouting for joy. Amy and Liz just sat there hanging their heads. Lita didn't know quite what to do or say.

"Come on, we'll show you how!"

"Ok…I don't know why I trust you two…but dressed me up!"

"You can do it without me." Amy walked out.

"Me too…I bet Andrew needs help. Bye."

"Ahh…Amy, Liz, you two are no fun at all!" Mina laughed.

"Alright here we go."

At the party

"Geesh this place is really filling up fast!"

"Well ya it is a party, Amy!"

"How you girls? Where's Serena?"

"Serena is still in your room with Raye, Mina, and Lita. She should be out any minute."

"They're still in there, sis?"

"Yep, Amy and I left about an hour ago. I wonder what they're doing to her."

"Maybe we should go check on them."

"NO!" Amy and Liz chorused.

"And why not?"

"Well…umm.." Amy didn't quite know what to tell him.

"It's a surprise for Darien! They have to get it ready!"

Andrew looked at Liz questioningly as she stared right back looking as innocent as ever. "You're lying, there's something going on in there and I'm gonna find out!"

"No! Please Andrew? It really is a surprise for Darien! Honest!"

Andrew stared at her again and then at Amy looking for the honesty Liz talked about. "Amy? Have anything to say?"

"Well…Liz is right. It is a surprise for Darien….and he'll definitely be…surprised."

Andre stared at them for a minute, wondering what to do. Finally we walked back into the kitchen, probably to obsess over something out of order.

"Geesh…now what do we do?"

"We go tell the girls Liz. They should know Andrew's getting supicious."

"Ok."

Liz and Amy go to Andrew's bedroom, to one, see what's taking them so lone and two, tell them about Andrew.

Darien Arrives

"Come on girls! We're missing the party!"

"Hold on Lita! We're almost done, there. Turn around and look in the mirror Sere!"

Serena turns around, shocked at what she found. "Oh my gosh girls! Wow….do think this is ok? I mean it isn't too much?"

"It's perfect Sere! Ooo Darien's going to love it!"

Serena blushed. "You think so Mina?"

"Definitely, Amy go see if Darien's here yet!"

"Ok." Amy leaves for a few minutes. "They say he's almost here, like walking into the building!"

"Ok! It's now or never girls, come on!"

_Maybe it should be never…this is a…a bit…revealing…_ Serena froze a bit, worried about what Darien would think.

"Serena come on, Darien's gonna be here any second! Don't worry he'll love it!"

"O-ok Liz" Serena took a deep breath and walked out.

"Everybody hide quick!"

_How in the world are we gonna fit over 100 people into hiding in this tiny apartment!?_ Never the less Serena hid near the door, waiting for Darien to come in.

With Darien Outside Andrew's Apartment

He opened the door to Andrew's apartment and walked in. All the lights were off and it was silent. "Andrew?"

Suddenly lights came on everywhere and people were shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!". Darien was stunned.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"We decided to throw you a surprise party Darien! Hope you like it!"

Darien looked down to see Serena linking her arm around his. "Wow –" Darien took a moment to notice Serena…really notice. She was wearing a dark blue jean mini skirt, off the should black mid-drift shirt, and black strappy heels. She had black mascara and eyeliner on, with a touch of purple/blackish eye shadow, along with a dark red/pinkish lip gloss. They even painted her nails black, put red rose clips in each of her odangos, along with silver hoops for earrings. "Sere?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh! You don't like do you? See I told the girls I shouldn't, but they wouldn't listen and…." Serena rambling on and on until…

Suddenly Darien crashed his lips into hers, as if to silence her but also to show he loves her outfit. As he break away Serena stared at him…shocked.

"I love it Serena. You look really great….really really great!" Serena blushed…and blushed harder when she saw what Darien was wearing. He had on a black button down shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, with his longs sleeves rolled up just a bit. He wore black slacks and blacks dress shoes, with his hair messy just the right way. And finally Serena got why Raye thought Darien was hot.

"Thanks. You….uh…" Serena began, fumbling for words.

"I what, Sere?"

Serena blushed even harder (if that was possible by now) and looked down for a minute, then spoke. "You look really….really great too Darien."

"Thanks Serena."

"Hey Darien! Come in the kitchen we got you a cake!" Darien grabbed Serena's hand and walked into the kitchen, where every one was waiting for him. In the middle of a small wooden table sat the biggest chocolate cake he'd ever seen, 24 candles adorning the top with "Happy 24th Birthday Darien!" written in red icing.

"Wow…it's been forever since I've had a birthday cake!"

"Haha, that's why we got you one this year. So you have a party whether you want one or not!"

Darien just laughed as Amy lit the candles.

Serena looked up at Darien as their friends were singing "Happy Birthday" to him. He looked oh so sexy and Serena couldn't figure out why she hadn't realized it sooner. _This is going to be a long…long night…_


	2. Darien's Party

**_Chapter 2: Darien's Party_**

Serena's thoughts were distracted by the recurring memory of the candle flames on Darien's cake dancing intoxicatingly over his coffee colored face. The fire light was dancing in his eyes and he kept staring at her...and to Serena…they were very "sexual" stares as Raye put it. Darien was driving her crazy! Why…after all this time…did she just now realize all this? She'd never even realized she could possibly think like this….then Raye and the other girls had to open their big mouths! Oh God! What was wrong with her!?

"Serena? Sere? You in there?" Darien was a bit concerned; even for Serena this was odd. "Serena?"

"Yo Meatball Head!" Serena jumped from the couch at Raye's crude words.

"What? Huh, what's happening? I didn't miss the party did I?" Serena was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even realize people talking to her.

"No, can't you still hear the music playing? Geez…" Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye as the other girls shook their heads.

"Sere, are you ok? You look kind of pale."

"Hmm? Oh! I'm fine Darien. Really! Are you having a fun birthday sweetie?" Serena was not going to tell him what was running through her head. She would just ignore it. That's it! Ignorance is bliss….this should go away…she was only 18! Then again…she was 18.

"That's good. I'm having a wonderful time Sere, thank you so much guys!"

"Great!"

"Hey Dare…why don't you and Sere go dance? After all it is a dance party." Lita nudged Serena. All of the girls…even Amy…were staring at Serena with a 'go-dance-with-him-now-and-not-just-wrap-your-arms-around-him' look. Serena shrank into the sofa wishing to disappear. Not only were her friends in on this but she also wanted it. What was she thinking?

"Hey that's a good idea."

"Exactly terri- WHAT!" Ok…calm down…he didn't just say that. You dreamed the entire thing. Just ask him…I hope… "I'm s-sorry" Serena stuttered against the shocked glares from everyone around her. Serena gulped. "Sorry, I thought I heard you say it was a good idea, but I must have been wrong-"

"Actually I think it'd be a wonderful idea Sere! Come on let's go!" Darien took Serena's hand and pulled.

"Wa-" Serena started, but then thought better of it. After all it was his birthday party, if he wants to dance….well I guess she was dancing too!

"Hmm Sere?"

"Nothing Darien, let's dance." Serena purred. OMG where did I learn to talk like that!? Now he's going to think I'm some hooker or…or something! AHHH!!

"Ok Sere." Darien lead her to the make shift dance floor, in the dining room.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sway lightly left and right, with Darien's arms around her tiny waist. This is boring…I hate dancing! I wonder…NO! I won't I won't I won't!

Darien noticed Serena was mumbling something to herself. What's wrong with her? She's been acting strange all night. "Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena piped as she looked straight up at Darien…into his deep blue ocean eyes. So…memorizing….wait? Why was she thinking this? It's Darien's eyes! He'd never been so…breathe taking before. Why should they be now? But they were….she could stare at them for hours….

"…wondered if something was wrong?" Was all Serena heard, as she was still lost in his eyes…fighting herself and her sudden….desires. "No…nothing's wrong…everything's…just..fine." Serena said dreamily as she leaned in closer to Darien. She could feel his breathe on her face…she could smell his scent...almost hear his heart beat.

Darien stared at Serena. He'd never seen her like this. He was worried but at the same time…he wanted it…whatever "it" might be. From her clothes to her scent…her big beautiful blue eyes full of lust…it was almost more than he could handle. Why now? After all this time? What happened?

Serena caught herself pouring every speck of her wants and desires in that hazy hot stare. She almost pulled away…but stopped herself. Maybe she should walk away…that would keep her from acting on it. But Darien seemed to want the same thing. She saw it reflected in his eyes…the way his breathe became shallow…hot and steamy. It was too much for Serena to walk away from.

"Y-you to-o?" Darien stuttered.

Serena simply nodded, their gaze never ending. They got closer and closer, their body heat becoming one. They started to move against one another, grinding themselves against each other, their dancing becoming quicker and sharper. Their arms wrapped around each other more tightly, each sharing their wants like they were reading their minds.

The girls weren't the only ones who noticed the sudden change in Serena and Darien's dancing. Though it wasn't much, it was enough to kind of shock everyone.

"Wow…" Mina could only get that much out.

"Do ya think?"

"Maybe Lita…maybe. I didn't actually think she would but just look at them!"

"Ya Raye….whoa."

"Girls…maybe…maybe we did the wrong thing. I've never seen Serena act like this."

"Oh Amy its fine! I doubt they'd do much more than this anyway. It's harmless!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. Mina could be naïve herself at times. "We convinced her it was ok. You three begged her to do this. If she and Darien have sex before they get married, I blame you three. We shouldn't have ever dared her!"

"Get a grip Liz! She has to grow up sometime. It's the natural progression of things."

"Whatever Raye…"

"Shh you guys! Watch!"

All eyes were on Serena and Darien, although somewhat discreetly. Either way Serena and Darien had no idea. Both being too wrapped up in each other to care.

What in the world am I doing? I'm way too close to him! But…I like it…bad Serena, bad Serena! Serena was thoroughly enjoying this, but couldn't help being very worried. What was she going to do? What were they going to do? She had long forgotten anyone else was in the room, but felt completely surrounded and hot. Maybe dancing was fun…maybe too much fun.

So many thoughts were running through Darien's head. He liked this. She apparently liked it too. He wanted more. Did she want more? This was rather sexual. They were getting married next summer, what would they do between now and then? Why had Serena changed all of the sudden? The girls wouldn't have pressured her into doing this would they? The clothes, the dancing….the gazing off into space and fumbling for words, even more so than usual.

"Darien…" Serena gasped, suddenly realizing everyone was staring at them. Including the girls…Andrew's mouth was about to fall off too.

"Serena?" Was that a moan? No…no way…not even close.

"This is probably really stupid of me but I just now realized everyone's watching us. This is kind of weird…"

"Oh…" Darien pulled away a bit but Serena stopped him.

"No…not us…them staring at us. I…I like this." Serena gaped at herself. What was she saying!? So much for ignoring this…why was she doing this? Don't stop Serena. You like this, keep going. Ask him to go into a room alone with you. No…no freakin' way! Not going there.

"Oh…wow." Darien melted into Serena's longing gaze, but in flashes it would disappear…as if she was fighting herself. "You know a lot of things you think are stupid of you are just normal. I had no idea everyone was watching us. I was too busy gazing at your beautiful eyes. I like this too. I like the gazes you give me."

Darien sounded so used to this. He probably thinks she's just a stupid little girl. See…she had no idea what she was getting into! But…did he just say her eyes were beautiful? He likes this? He likes her gazes? What gazes? "Wow…my eyes are beautiful? You…you like this?" Of course he likes this dummy, he's a guy!

"Well ya…but they're gorgeous. No matter what Rini says you're not fat. You're perfect just the way you are. Maybe we should take this somewhere more…quiet." Darien chose his words very carefully. He didn't want Serena, nor her friends, to think he was trying to take advantage of her. He wanted to talk to her…without everyone staring them until they caught on fire.

"Whoa…sure. What? Wait? Go where?" Oh crap…he really wants more! Do I? Of course I do! How do I though? The girls never showed me how. Oh shit…

"To Andrew's room. It'll be quieter so we can talk. Is that ok?" Darien leaned close to her ear. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Let's just talk ok odango?" Darien whispered seductively in Serena's ear which in turn made her blush.

Darien sent shivers down her spine…almost enough to make her laugh. She'd always heard and seen that nibbling on ears felt good. Although Serena couldn't imagine why…biting has to hurt your ears. But him talking into her ear…breathing so close…she never wanted it to stop. Darien was probably a pro at this. She had no idea what to do. "O-ok…" It was like he had complete control over her. She was the puppet and he was her master…she'd go where he took her.

Darien smiled. It looked like she was relaxing a bit. Good.

He instantly, but gently, grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. Serena didn't fight at all. Everyone saw this. Raye, Lita, and Mina were shocked but happy. Amy and Liz weren't thrilled but they were not going to stop it. They just hoped Serena and Darien didn't go too far. Little did they know Darien really only had talking on his mind. Everyone else though --including Serena-- didn't. This was becoming and interesting night after all.

Once in Andrew's room Darien and Serena sat on his bed. "I wanted to thank you without the girls --and everyone else-- around. This has been a really great party. I've never had birthday parties much before. So I'm not used to this….nor dancing, but I like it. You're a great dancer."

Serena blushed again. He said I was a good dancer…oh wow! "Wow, thanks…you're a great dancer too. But that's why we had this party for you. You work so hard and have been pretty much alone. You deserve a night off with you're friends. I'm glad you've had a good time."

"I've had a wonderful time. Best of all you're here. I wish everyone would have stopped staring at us though. That's another reason to come in here…all those eyes on us was getting pretty weird."

"Oh….ya, although I kind of liked it. The only time people really stare at me is when I do something stupid. I'm sure why they were staring, but I know I wasn't doing anything stupid."

"No you weren't…besides I had fun."

Serena's heart flip flopped. He liked it…he had fun…he thinks my eyes are beautiful! Serena had heard this a million times from Darien that he liked her eyes, but for some reason this moment seemed to mean the most. "Darien…"

"Hmm?" Darien looked straight into Serena's eyes, searching for an explanation for tonight's weirdness…although he liked some of it.

Serena felt like shrinking away, closing her eyes, screaming…anything! Darien's gaze was so sincere…so deep. She felt like he could see right through her. But she couldn't help it…she wanted to kiss him so bad. Now she felt…again…so stupid. He probably was left always wanting more when she kissed him, but never even pushed because he loved her. Maybe she can remedy that. "I was thinking. We've been dating for a while…"

"Ya four years. Why?"

"Well…the girls said it's—"

"You're—we're not going to do anything just because the girls said so. We'll do it because we love each other and because we're both ready. Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it."

Serena lightened up a lot. Aww…see Raye Darien's mind isn't always totally on sex! Doesn't change with fact that I am ready…and from the sounds of it he's more than ready. Get ready for this Darien! Serena had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew if she followed her gut instinct for this moment it would be right.

Darien watched Serena's face change expressions quickly. Too quickly for Darien's comfort. All of the sudden her expression was very different form anything he'd ever seen. Seductive almost….oh boy did she look hot like that. How badly he wanted to kiss her….really kiss her. But he'd never do anymore than what they had out of respect for her. He liked Serena in her innocence…maybe not so innocent though.

Too bad he didn't kiss her first…Serena was thinking the same thing. She leaned in closer fast, though for both it was terribly slow. She lifted her face up to Darien's…lingering there in the dim light, their breathe heavy.

What am I doing? I don't know…but…I want this. I want it so bad. It's just a kiss…a big kiss. No more. Serena never faltered in her seductive pose, though inside she was racked with worry and doubt, but also aroused like never before. Her eye lids lowered, her lips barely touching Darien's.

She stopped…just stopped right where she was. Darien's mind was racing. Serena wasn't just leaning in for a peck. She acted and looked like she planned more. Serena never leaned in for a kiss unless Darien rather "suggested" it first. What was she going to do?

Serena closed on Darien's mouth and pressed hard. She licked his lip, urging for him to open. He did and Serena attacked his tongue wishing she'd done this sooner. He responding almost instantly, in almost disbelief this was happening. Darien's arms slid around her small frame, turning and laying her on the bed…all the while continuing to kiss her and her him in turn.

Serena was in heaven. She loved the feel of Darien's hot body over her…every inch of her unnormally cold body covered with unending heat. He pressed his mouth harder on hers if that was even possible by now. Serena was lost in the quick movement of his tongue, almost chasing hers wherever it went.

Darien – pushing his luck a bit – slid his hand over her breast briefly as Serena gasped. This was turning into more than Serena planned but she didn't want to fight it. Darien pressed on her breast and Serena suppressed a moan not wanting to tell Darien she liked it. Too bad he figured it out anyway. He started to rub her breast but Serena grazed her hand over his, motioning him to stop. He did and he pulled away from her lips as well. He just stared at her…he had no idea what had gotten into him or Serena. Whatever did…he liked it.

Serena blinked nervously. She found herself wanting to look away from Darien but couldn't. It's like he had her paralyzed. What should she say? What did she just do? Should she have stopped Darien? Did he enjoy it? What if she did it wrong? What if he'd had better? At that thought Serena cringed. The thought of Darien kissing another girl made her sick. Darien was hers.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Darien finally spoke. He had to do something to ease the tension between the two.

"M-me?" Serena said timidly still unsure of what to do.

"Yes. You are the only other person in here and the only person I just made out with."

Serena eyes went wide with shock. She had done it…she had made out with Darien. That night. At his party. Again…what was she thinking? "I've never done that before. I asked the girls to teach me but they said they didn't know how. Which doesn't make sense because they said they've all made out with a guy so I don't see the difference." Serena rambled on.

"Wait." Darien ran a finger over her lips to silence her. "You've never done that before? Never even tried?" Darien was thoroughly confused. No one kisses like that and hasn't had experience. Or maybe she was just a fast learner?

"Y-ye-s. Is…is that a pr-problem?" He probably hated it…DAMN what do I do now?

"Wow…" Was all Darien got out.

"What?"

"That was…great."

And the three words were spoken that Serena had been waiting to hear. Her heart did flip flops of excitement and she couldn't help but lean up to kiss him again. Ouch…I can hardly move, he's still laying on me…oh well. Serena laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything Dare. This whole night I've been so worried you wouldn't like it and now…come to find out you love it! I worried for nothing."

"Oh." Darien chuckled. "Yes you did. Want to go out to the party again?"

"Not really. They'll just stare at us." Serena shivered. She wasn't sure if she wanted that again.

"It's pretty late. Think Andrew'd kill us if we fell asleep here?"

"I don't know. He's your best friend. I sure don't mind." Me…sleep here…with Darien? COOL! Wait? Is that bad? Oh well…who cares? I'm 18…no mom and dad to stop me!

"I don't think he will. Even if he does the worst he'll do is yell a bit and kick us out."

"True." Serena yawned. She really was tired.

Darien just smiled at her. Guess he couldn't ever predict what his odango would do. One of the best things about her…constant surprises (even bad ones).

"What?" Serena realized Darien had a weird smile on his face.

"Nothing."

"It's something. Now what?"

"You're just full of surprises. I love you."

Serena giggled. She loved it when Darien said he loved her. "Oh. I love you too!"

"Let's go to sleep Odango."

Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "Ok."

Darien laughed. It was a big temptation not to bite that tongue of hers.

Darien and Serena snuggled close under than blankets, letting sleep take over them.

With the Girls

"How long have they been in there?" Mina asked, paranoid.

"I don't know Mina. Why is it so important?"

"Be…because Lita! I have to time them."

Raye rolled her eyes. "You don't even know that they're doing anything!"

"From their dancing they are!"

"Geesh you three. None of you know anything. I bet Serena and Darien are in there just talking, trying to get away from everyone."

"You don't know that Amy. Mina has some what of a point."

"Some what of a point, Liz?"

"Yes. Some what. It's most likely that none of us are right."

"Exactly. Besides…Serena promised me she'd tell me what, if anything, happened. So we're all good."

"I wouldn't count on it Raye."

"What do you mean Mina?"

"Amy here didn't tell us! And we all promised we'd tell each other everything!"

Amy turned a million shades of red.

"Yea, that's right Mina. Amy?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well…you see I didn't think it'd be that important. Aren't we all supposed to be focused on school?

"That's true but you obviously had time to NOT devote to school." Mina said slyly.

"Different topic girls. Amy where's Zoi?"

"He's at school right now studying. He should be here around 1."

Liz - "In the morning? So you've got about 30 minutes."

Lita - "Wait, why is he studying? School doesn't start for another two weeks!"

"Well I guess it's not really studying, he's reading for our class."

"I don't get you two at all. School is two weeks away and I bet you've read all the way until the end of the semester!"

"Well actually Raye….Just the first quarter."

All the girls hung their heads. Bookworm, straight A student and all…that was their Amy, and they still loved her. Besides, without her none of them would have gotten into high school let alone college! (except Lizzy)

"Don't you still wonder what they're doing in there?"

"No I don't Mina and even if I did it's none of our business."

"Hmph. Well I'm making it my business to know Liz."

"Mina don't! Mina please!" shouted the girls after Mina, who was already walking down the hall to Andrew's room.

"She will never learn."

"Forget about Mina right now and let's follow her. Come on we're all DYING to know!"

All the girls shook their heads and followed Lita.

"Mina!" Raye whispered. "You are not going to just barge in there!"

"I wasn't planning on it. There's no sound though…nothing at all."

"No sound?"

"Yes, Amy it's silent. Come on let's take a peak!" Mina reached for the door handle but Lita grabbed her arm.

"Come on Mina let's leave them alone."

"No way, we can just peak in and leave." Mina was too curious, she'd never let this one go. Besides…Mal was coming soon and she'd have no time.

"Oh…geesh, alright!" Raye gave in; after all she was curious too.

"Wait! I'm quieter than all of you combined. Let me open the door first."

"Yea, ok Amy have a go."

Amy stepped in front of every one and gently grabbed the handle. Very slowly she turned the handle and pushed the door open just a crack. The girls just stood back and watched as she did this without making a sound.

Amy peered in and saw Serena fast asleep on her side with Darien's arms wrapped around her, he too fast asleep.

A rush of "awwness" escaped Amy as she gasped.

All the girls warped around Amy loudly, wondering what Amy saw.

"Amy move! What's going on?"

"Quiet!" Amy hushed and scolded. Five sets of eyes peered into the quiet room, one by one fixing on the now sleeping couple.

"Aww! They're so cute!"

"Yes Mina they are, but keep it down!"

"Oh learn how to party Amy!"

"HA! Whatever."

"Settle down you two. Look they're sleeping let's leave them alone."

"Aww Liz, you're no fun either."

"No I just have some common sense Mina." Mina stuck her tongue out at Liz.

"Look Amy's right, if we stay here much longer we're going to wake them up." Little did Lita know, Darien and Serena had already woken up the minute Amy opened the door and were faking it.

"Ok, you don't think they?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go girls."

All the girls backed off and Amy quietly shut the door again.

Inside Darien's room both Darien and Serena were giggling at the girl incessant need to know everything that they did.

Stupid girls.


End file.
